What's Left Behind
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles must go back to his former home to retrieve an item of sentimental value, he's afraid to face the past; until Daphne offers to accompany him. One-shot. Sequel to "Without this Ring," by iloveromance, written by permission.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for allowing me to continue her wonderful story, "Without This Ring"! I hope this lives up to expectations!

* * *

Niles was grateful for his family, especially Daphne. Leaving Maris was not going to be easy, but at least he had a place to stay and people to support him. He opened his suitcase and began to carefully put some of his clothes into the drawers Frasier had cleared out for him. At least that would make this feel a bit more like home. He looked up in surprise and noticed Daphne watching from the doorway.

"I was wondering if you needed help getting yourself settled here in your brother's room."

Niles smiled, touched by the gesture. "Thank you, Daphne. But I don't have very much to unpack. And I'm not going to stay here for long. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you know you're always welcome here," Daphne replied.

"Well, I don't think Frasier's going to be too happy about sharing a room with me. Although it's not really a first for us." Niles realized he'd finished unpacking his clothes. There wasn't much else in the suitcase, other than a few books, and some folders containing patient files. He rummaged through the items, growing a bit anxious at what he saw, or rather, didn't see.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, now walking over to him.

"I thought when we left, I took all of my personal belongings. But there's something missing here."

"Maybe I could help you look for it. What was it?"

"It was a watch. My mother gave it to me when I left for college. I must've left it in my room," Niles replied, sick at the thought of Maris, or one of the servants finding it.

"Well, perhaps you should go back there then," Daphne replied.

Niles let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maris wouldn't exactly be thrilled to see me."

"But I can tell this watch means an awful lot to you. Especially if it came from your mother," Daphne said.

"Well, it does," Niles replied. "But if Maris knew she had something of mine, there's no telling what she might do to try to hurt me."

"You mean you think Mrs. Crane might destroy that watch just to get back at you? That's awful!"

Niles nodded. "I'm certain that's what she'd do. I do love that watch, but I'm not sure I want to risk making her angry by going over there again."

Daphne looked at him, seeing the pain he was in. "I could go with you," she said in a small voice.

"You've already done so much for me. I couldn't ask you to do a thing like that," Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, I told you you're me best friend. This is what friends are supposed to do, right?"

Niles felt himself melt at her words. Knowing she thought of him that way made him feel invincible somehow. He took her hands in his. "You're right. Thank you, Daphne." He hugged her, taking a moment to smell her hair as he held her.

Half an hour later, Niles pulled his car to a stop in the driveway of his former mansion. He hesitated for a moment before getting out. Daphne gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Niles walked around the car, opening the door for Daphne. Then he walked her up to the front door, letting himself in with his key. He was half-surprised Maris hadn't had the locks changed.

"Do you suppose Mrs. Crane is here?" Daphne asked when the door opened, and the living room appeared to be empty.

Niles stood still for a moment, listening. "Well, I don't hear any movement. But of course, even when she storms out of a room, Maris never makes any noise!"

Daphne barely supressed a giggle. "What should we do?"

Before Niles could answer her, Marta came downstairs, causing him and Daphne to freeze.

As if reading Niles' mind, Marta spoke. "Missy Crane no here, Dr. Crane. She leave to see her lawyer."

"Thank you, Marta. I need to retrieve something from my room, all right?"

Marta nodded. "Of course, Dr. Crane."

Niles suddenly felt a rush of gratitude for his favorite maid. He gave her a quick hug, which left Marta speechless. After letting her go, Niles walked to the foot of the stairs, looking up.

Daphne saw that he seemed frozen. "Would you like me to come up with you?" When Niles did not answer, Daphne walked over to where he stood, taking his hand.

Once again, Niles found strength in knowing she was with him. He slowly walked up the stairs, with Daphne close behind.

They reached the upstairs and walked to where the two bedrooms were. On one side was Maris' room, the other was Niles'. Niles couldn't help staring at the door to Maris' bedroom. _How could it have come to this_, he wondered. As he stood there, he felt a gentle hand on his back. Just feeling Daphne's touch made him breathe easier.

A second later, he finally was able to open the door to his room. He looked around, amazed at how it already felt different. Maris had obviously had the bed stripped and most of the furniture removed. Clearly she'd wanted to erase all signs that he'd lived here. The realization hurt Niles. He'd tried so hard to be a good husband, and now Maris wanted to just forget any of it had happened.

Daphne looked at Niles, seeing the disbelief on his face. Instantly she walked over, putting her arms around him.

For a moment, Niles completely forgot what he'd come here for. The only thing he could think of was how it felt to hold Daphne this way. But eventually he pulled out of the embrace. "My watch," he muttered, reminding himself of his purpose. He walked over to his dresser, amazed that Maris had left it here. He opened a drawer, and there sat the watch, safe and sound. He picked it up. "I found it." He turned back toward Daphne. He approached her and wordlessly placed the watch in her hand.

Daphne was impressed. This watch was clearly expensive. She felt sure no one in her family owned anything this nice, or could even afford it. Then she remembered Dr. Crane's situation. Apparently money didn't solve everything. She looked up at him, unsure what to say.

"It's inscribed," Niles said, turning the face of the watch over in her hand. Daphne read the words engraved there. "Niles – I am so very proud of you! Love, Mom." And just below that, the date. When Daphne lifted her head to look into his eyes, she could see tears blurring her vision. Instantly, Dr. Crane put his arm around her, rubbing her back.

"It's OK," he said softly. "I'm going to be fine." He did his best to ignore the way his voice quivered. He very reluctantly let go of Daphne, relieved when he saw that she'd dried her tears.

Daphne slipped her hand into Niles'. "Come on, Dr. Crane. Let's go home," she said, before leading him out the door.

**The End**


End file.
